Just Maybe
by Hitsumatsufan4eva
Summary: Their friendship was so strong that they often wondered maybe...just maybe...it could be more.


**Another original story for our two handsome guys! I don't know what compels me to give up much-needed sleep to write these but while I have them I might as well share them! XD**

**Again, don't and will never own Tales of Vesperia. *sob ***

* * *

It hadn't been the first time he saw the man in the ring. In fact on more than one occasion, the two met up here for a friendly spar. After the tension between the two bled out, and the slate wiped clean, it was a nice way to keep both young men on their toes. Since they were the only ones suited to evenly match the other. Though the last couple times, the knight was having a hard time keeping up with the guild member. The frustrations he felt, watching the other walk away after a win...was this how the other man always felt growing up? It seemed rough...

Tonight, the blonde was in the stands, as the famed 200 man melee became public and the other man wanted nothing more than to be the first to take a crack at it. Smiling to himself, the blonde known as Flynn Scifo mused to himself that as long as it was dangerous, the other man would throw himself head first into whatever came along.

Standing under the lights of the coliseum, Yuri looked completely in his element, comfortable and at peace. Like he belonged. As the fighting began, Flynn felt his breath catch in his throat. He'd seen Yuri fight his entire life, most of the time face to face. But to have the chance to actually _watch_ him, he couldn't help but notice how...beautiful he looked. He scoffed to himself. Beautiful was the last word one would use to generally describe Yuri, but it was true right now. Especially now, with the way his dark hair swayed in the chaos of the fighting, how his eyes burned with fierce passion. His usual fighting style was sporadic to Flynn, but in this...the sword artes were carefully executed, the flips and kicks accentuating a dance more than a brawl. It was mesmerizing. Yuri was always the most alive when he was fighting.

Before he really had the chance to take it all in, to appreciate the sight he was allowed to see, it was over. After all was said and done, 200 people later, Yuri Lowell was announced the first man to become champion of the 200 man melee. The crowd went insane with excitement and Flynn watched as Yuri was surrounded by his guildmates in congratulatory fashion. Smiling to himself, Flynn carefully made his way through the stands to the arena floor below. By the time he'd arrived, Yuri was handing off his winnings to Karol. 'For the guild fund' he had said.

Their eyes met and Yuri flashed Flynn a smile. "Hey, you came. "

"Of course I did. You made such a big fuss about it I had to come see if you can back up all your big talk. I was kind of hoping someone would knock you on your ass." he joked. Yuri awarded him with a laugh. "Sorry to disappoint."

Flynn shook his head, then looked at the members of Brave Vesperia. "Do you guys mind if I speak with Yuri alone?" A round of shrugs were enough answer for him as Yuri waved to the group and walked with Flynn. There were no words exchanged here, just a comfortable silence that led them to the pier outside the coliseum. Yuri, upon reaching the end, sat down and let his legs hang over the edge, staring up at the moon. Flynn waited a minute before joining him, and decided to break the silence before Yuri got antsy.

"Yuri, you're a monster, you know that?" Teasingly said of course, the blonde knew if it weren't made obvious the other would start to doubt himself. Yuri had done a lot of things on his journey that he wasn't proud of, and he'd confided to Flynn it made him feel he was a person that wasn't...worth calling human.

Yuri laughed. Ok, so it would seem he didn't need to make it obvious at all this time. "For your information I am a perfect angel."

Lies.

"An angel of death maybe. Who attempts the 200 man melee and gets _**bored?**_"

"This man right here."

A chuckle.

"How could you tell I was bored?"

Flynn brought his gaze from the stars reflected in the rippling waters to his best friend. "I've known you a long time. You struggled a little, namely against the magic users, but you weren't fighting with all of your strength."

"You got me." Yuri admitted, looking up. "I thought it'd be more of a challenge. I guess trying to save the world makes for better training." he joked. But Flynn knew it wasn't entirely true. Yuri may play it off like it was nothing, but the ordeal took its toll on him now and again. Especially with Flynn aware of Yuri's altruism. The man hid it well, but truth of the matter was Yuri liked to take on a lot more than one man should. And saving the world was definitely one of those situations.

"Just...be careful will you? You're not exactly known to have many friends. Some dangerous people might use this as their chance to kill you." Genuine concern. He felt like any day he'd receive a report on his desk stating Yuri Lowell had been found dead. It made his body numb just thinking about it.

"They can try." came the typical Yuri taunt. Without thinking, Flynn reached over and placed his hand over Yuri's. This brought the stormy pools to meet Flynn's gaze. "I'm serious Yuri. Everyday I worry about you." The knight expected Yuri to brush this over with one of his typical sarcastic remarks to keep the mood light. After all, Yuri had an aversion to expressing his feelings.

"That's all the more reason I can't die Flynn. You've got enough to worry about. Who knows what kind of hell you'll raise if you find out I ended up in a ditch." Yuri contemplated, a serious expression on his face. It surprised Flynn, to say the least.

"Yuri..."

"Until you create this equal world of yours, and you don't need me anymore, I'll be here. I can't die." he paused, as if he were unsure if he should say or bottle up what else was on his mind. It was a suspicion in the blonde's mind, that Yuri might have feelings for him that branched further and deeper than friendship. It had made Flynn wonder at times too if this was the extent of their relationship. Before, he would tell himself that it wasn't worth risking if it weren't true. Their friendship meant too much. But he couldn't stop wondering...and someday...he'd have to know. And tonight was certainly beginning to look like someday. Flynn squeezed his hand. "What will you do then?"

"Then I'll probably travel and find somewhere to belong." Yuri shrugged, trying to pass it off as it didn't bother him. Times like this really got to Flynn. How could Yuri say these things when they were so far from the truth? Did Yuri truly like the idea of being alone? He didn't think so, not after everything they had been through together. Not when he had an inkling of hope that Yuri might like him...

"What if I _want_ you here though?" he asked without thinking. The raven-haired man looked at him in shock. Flynn had a bit of an idea where this was going. It seemed to go in this direction a lot lately. "Flynn, why would you possibly want a murderer like me by your side?" He was right...But tonight he had no intention of backing down. If it meant...just maybe...

"Because I don't look at you and see a murderer Yuri! I see you as my best friend and a man that's done a hell of a lot of good for this world, even though you were put into a situation that no one would ask for! And instead of taking the credit for your actions you pass it off and live in the shadows. Is it so hard for you to believe you might be worth something?" The words weren't meant to come out as angrily as they had, but all the cards were on the table and there was nothing Flynn could do about it now. When it came to friends, and potentially more, Flynn sure liked them as stubborn as him didn't he?

Yuri sat there, saying nothing. He didn't know what he could say really. Why did Flynn get so bent out of shape when they talked? It was true, what Sodia had said, about Flynn being a different person when it came to him. Was this because they were childhood friends, and there was plenty of trust between them? What did Flynn care if Yuri put himself down like that though? They threw insults at each other all the time. It couldn't be because Flynn might...like him could it? No that was stupid, there was no way that could happen. He had gotten ideas once before and they didn't lead anywhere. However, he wasn't allowed to think any more on it as Flynn began to speak again.

"How would you feel if I said I was worthless and felt like I would never be able to help anyone when it mattered? Or that I'm not even sure...I can do what I set out to do?" it was asked so softly that Yuri almost didn't hear the question at all. He gaped at Flynn. "You can't be serious."

"Sure I'm serious. I wonder about it a lot actually. I remember when I was the one asking you if you were ok...and now it seems you've surpassed me in everything. You've accomplished so much more than I can ever hope to-" his sentence was cut off by an angry Yuri leaning over and pressing his forehead against Flynn's.

"Don't you ever say that crap again you hear me? The only, ONLY reason I got where I am today is because of you. Never able to help someone when it mattered? Every time I came close to death I saw your face, and it gave me the strength to stand up again. I would have never come this far if I didn't start chasing after you. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you belittle yourself when you think about everyone before yourself to begin with. Damnit it hurts hearing you think about giving up." The proximity of the two sent the hairs on the back of Flynn's neck into a frenzy. The intensity of Yuri's eyes and the painful grip the man had on his hand were almost too much.

"Yuri...do you realize now why I get so angry when you talk like that?" he asked, amazed he could keep his voice from shaking. It took a moment to sink in, but Flynn could tell his words had affected Yuri by the way his eyes softened and the tension eased from his shoulders. "Oh." he said lamely. "Guess I didn't think of it that way."

"There are things I've had to do that I'm not proud of either Yuri. So I understand how you feel. But this...leaving because you don't think I need you...it's not something you can decide alone. And I don't want you to go anywhere, not unless it's something YOU want. Day and night cannot exist without the other. Same goes for you and I." he paused. "Of all the people to drive me crazy, it had to be you."

Yuri leaned back a bit and gave him a wry smile. He didn't think...but maybe... "Was that a confession Scifo?"

Flynn let out a small laugh. "I guess it was."

"It really sucked." He hid the shaky voice and tried to ignore the jumble of butterflies inside him.

Rolling his eyes, Flynn grabbed Yuri's collar and pulled him into a heated kiss. Yuri's hands ran through his hair as he reciprocated, sending sparks down the blonde's spine . "Does that suffice?" he panted, after air became a more pressing need and the two parted breathlessly.

Yuri brushed his fingers over his lips, the warm feel of Flynn's against them...was already being missed. So what...happened here? His mind ran over their conversation. Flynn...wanted Yuri with him. He thought Yuri was worth keeping by his side. And then he kind of admitted he liked him. And then he kissed him (damn it was a good kiss though) It was really something Yuri thought would only happen in his dreams. The two hardly seemed compatible from day one, and they got along with the ladies waaay too well. But Flynn said it best, of all the people in the world, only Flynn got to him the way he did, and vice versa. And honestly, he didn't like the idea of having to step down and away from Flynn's side either. He thought that by doing so was in Flynn's best interest, to protect him and give him the happiness he deserved. He never thought that it would be him that would be what Flynn wanted most. He chuckled to himself. They were really crappy communicators.

"What's so funny?" Flynn asked after a moment.

"Nothing...life's just strange." he mused aloud, before another thought hit him. He hadn't been clear on his feelings on the matter. Before things got complicated, or confusing (Yuri was great at causing both) he looked at Flynn seriously. "I uh...you...drive me crazy too."

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "Was that a confession Lowell?"

A smirk. "I guess it was."

He knew this part. And the thought was already giving him pleasant chills. "It really sucked."

Yuri didn't grab his collar like he had. Instead, he surprised Flynn with his gentleness as he brushed Flynn's cheek lightly with his fingers before leaning in and capturing his lips with a kiss. This, to Flynn, ignited a deeper fire than the previous kiss and he groaned softly into it. Yuri furthered things along as Flynn groaned, parting his lips and allowing Yuri to slide his tongue in, eliciting another groan from Flynn. It was too much already and Yuri felt his stomach burn and tighten. He was semi-conscious of the fact they were outside, even if it was dark. Besides, he didn't want Flynn beating his ass for public indecency or some other lack of consideration, so he reluctantly pulled back, smirking inwardly at the obvious look of disapproval on Flynn's face.

"If this is what comes from our fights from now on, then we're going to do this more often." he teased. Flynn laughed.

"I think you're just looking for excuses, And fighting never seems to be a problem for you." Flynn retorted.

"You are looking at the 200 man melee champion." the dark-haired man bragged. But his expression softened and he watched the moon from the waves of the ocean. "I can't say I'll stop thinking that way right away..."

"I know. But I'll be here to remind you it's not true." Flynn comforted. He wasn't expecting a sudden change of heart. It wasn't how Yuri did things. But the man knew how to grow and adapt, and Flynn knew for the right reasons he would. Hopefully, Flynn was one hell of a good reason. Realizing the others were probably worried about Yuri, Flynn rose to his feet. "We should probably go back to the inn."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Someone wants to make up for lost time hmm?" Flynn flushed, turning away. "N-no! I meant your friends are probably wondering what happened to you. Don't want them to think I carted you off to jail or anything." He turned back to hold his hand out to Yuri. At first, Yuri looked a little disappointed by Flynn's response but he smiled and used Flynn's hand to help himself up. Then again, this was something new for the both of them, better to actually think this through before either of them did something they'd end up regretting. "I think we should talk about this still, so if you want, you can stop by my room before you retire for the night." Flynn suggested.

"Sure. Sounds good." Yuri nodded, whistling a tune as he started his way back to the steps of Nordopolica to the inn. Flynn stood in his spot, mulling over the potential consequences of what transpired. But he shook his head, deeming that for once in his life, he was unwilling to sacrifice this for the overall good. He couldn't help but be selfish when it came to Yuri Lowell. "We came together under the stars above. What started out as friendship, eventually developed into..." he paused, and allowed himself to let it come out "love." he smiled. It felt so damn good to say it. "I think I knew, in my heart, that this was right...and that I waited all my life to fall for you..." as good as he felt to admit it, he doubted Yuri would share the enthusiasm if he said it to him. But he was willing to wait, they had plenty of time.

"Yo Flynn, are you coming?" Yuri shouted, halfway up the steps before he realized Flynn was stuck at the pier still.

Plenty of time...and yet...

Flynn nodded before cupping his hands around his mouth. "Yuri! I love you!"

Yuri froze in his spot, eyes wide in shock even when Flynn had caught up to him. _That bastard really said it_...he thought to himself. No, not said it, he shouted it across the way to him! What if someone had been outside, didn't Flynn realize what he could have done? Then it hit him. Flynn probably thought of all of this already. And if he was comfortable enough to say it (shout it) ...then he had already made up his mind. He relaxed and walked with Flynn back to the inn.

"Had to one up me again didn't you?"

Flynn turned to look at him before he went to his room. "Of course. You don't have to tell me until you're ready. We've got time." he assured.

Yuri sighed. "I know that, idiot." Flynn laughed and went upstairs.

Before he opened the door to his room he could hear Yuri say "I love you too."

* * *

**Have I mentioned I love them? Probably a couple of times here and there huh. XD**


End file.
